Strix Physiology
The power to use the abilities of Strix. Variation of Mystic Vampire Physiology and Mythical Avian Physiology. Also Called *Strega Physiology/Mimicry *Shtriga Physiology/Mimicry *Shtrigu/Shtrigan Physiology/Mimicry (male) *Strigoi Physiology/Mimicry *Strix Mimicry *Strzyga Physiology/Mimicry Capabilities User with this ability either is or can transform into a strix (Albanian: shtriga, Italian: strega; Romanian: strigoi, Polish: strzyga), a troubled soul of the dead rising from the grave, although some can be living people with certain magical abilities. They have the ability to transform into an animal (depending of the region), invisibility, and the propensity to drain the vitality of victims via blood loss. There are several types of strix, with varying abilities and appearances depending of the region they come from: Strix is the earliest and least known form, aside of being able to turn into owls and being omens of bad luck there isn't much more known about them. Shtriga is a vampiric witch in traditional Albanian folklore that sucks the blood of infants at night while they sleep, and then turns into a flying insect (traditionally a moth, fly or bee). Only the shtriga herself could cure those she had drained (often by spitting in their mouths), and those who were not cured inevitably sickened and died. They are often pictured as a woman with a hateful stare (sometimes wearing a cape) and a horribly disfigured face. Strigoi are from Romanian and divided into three types: *''The strigoaică'' (singular feminine form) is a witch. *''The strigoi viu'' (living strigoi) is a kind of sorcerer that steals the wealth of farmers (ie. wheat and milk), but can also stop the rain, dropping hail and cause death to men and cattle. *''The strigoi mort'' (dead strigoi) is much more dangerous with ambiguous nature, being both human and demonic. They emerge from their grave, return to their family and behaves as they did in life, while weakening their relatives until they die in their turn. Applications *Animal Morphing *Blood Consumption/Life-Force Absorption *Daytime Walking *Invisibility *Spell Casting Variations *Vampire Physiology Associations *Envy Empowerment *Evil Eye *Hag Physiology *Mystic Vampire Physiology Limitations *May be unable to harm those under the protection of a Deity. *May be repelled by certain rituals involving salt. *May be repelled or have its abilities negated by garlic. *May be unable to cross the threshold of a church door marked with a cross made of pig bone on Easter Sunday. *May be warded off by a silver coin dipped in blood previously consumed by a Shtriga and wrapped in a cloth. *May be repelled or have its abilities negated by a specially built puppet. *May be vulnerable to holy water with a cross in it. *May be repelled or killed by reciting certain biblical verses. *May be vulnerable to consecrated iron while feeding. Known Users See Also: Strigoi in Popular Culture. *Shtriga (Folklore) *Shtriga (Supernatural) *Strigoi (Vampire Academy) *Strigoi (The Strain) *Strigoi (American Dragon Jake Long) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Blood-Based Powers Category:Physiology Category:Mythological Mimicry Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Mimicry Category:Vampire Powers Category:Rare power